Budva, Montenegro: Niculescu's Villa Estate
Gabe: "For the first time, I didn't have any answers. I went into Niculescu's office complex expecting to find the answers to everything: his involvement with Meta Global Funds, Mara, Ivankov, Syphon Filter... but we found nothing. It hit me hard. What if I was wrong...? Or worst, what if I was right? That Niculescu was better than me, smarter, playing me, had been from the start... I was near the edge by then, obsessed, irrational. I'm sure I wasn't thinking clearly, but I knew one thing: I had jeopardised the Agency, and everyone's careers, by going into Zurich against orders. And I had failed. If I was going to get evidence on Niculescu, I was going to have to do it alone. I had to risk everything. Niculescu was too smart to keep records in Zurich. Maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought. He kept his most valuable paintings in his villa. Maybe he kept other things of value there as well." Characters * Gabe Logan (playable) * Mihai Niculescu (mentioned) * Mara Aramov * Guard captain Walkthrough For the fourth and last bonus mission, you will be playing as none other than Gabe Logan, the man himself! A slight difference is that even if you compromise stealth, the mission continues regardless - unlike the rest of the bonus missions. However, this will trigger a 5-minute timer, during which you MUST rescue Mara to complete the mission. Remember that if this happens, you will NOT be able to "par" the mission. Otherwise, the mission is almost the same as the other bonus ones, with the neck snap ability usable. (As an added bonus, you WILL be able to pick up enemy weapons during this mission, including the series-infamous USAS-12!) When the mission begins, sneak towards the docks and to the right to trigger a conversation. You will learn that Niculescu is planning to kill Mara, and the latter is held in "the master suite", as the guard mentions it. Head back to your starting position and get out your taser. Aim it at the guard opposite. Zap him and set him aflame, then turn around and zoom in on the second guy with the sniper rifle. Sift his head. Re-equip your taser and run to the left. Fire a round into the roof and strafe right all the way. If you did it correctly, a third enemy will be attracted. Use the taser on him and turn 180 degrees to the staircase. Go up and arm yourself with the sniper rifle. Duck down and wait for the balcony guard to expose himself before you snipe his head. Do the same to the fifth patrol. Climb over this barrier and enter the courtyard. Open the door and you will find the fountain controls. Use it to switch off the device. Return to the courtyard and slide down the fountain's ladder. Use your torch for a few seconds to get your bearings, BUT switch it off when you arrive at the cellar. A lone guard is here, so snipe him. Go up the stairs and start sneaking inside the kitchen. Nail the first guard you see when he shows his head. Silently head into the art room and drop the next guy. Check the painting on the far right wall for a safe and enter the combination. This will give you Niculescu's files on Mara. Sneak outside until you come to a pair of doors. The captain will now head into the cellar if done properly. Head back to the kitchen and snipe him when he shows his head. Get the bedroom key from him and head for the stairs. Before you get there, a pair of guards will show up. Backtrack and hide yourself until they come to your corridor. As soon as they turn around, snipe their heads. Sneak forward and you will find a third conversation going on. Silently head up, sniping the last few guards. You should have acquired an ABRAM submachine gun. Lock and load it, then use the captain's key on the door. Depending on your timing, the guards will either rush Mara or kill you. Shoot the guy aiming at her, and THEN finish the second one. If you neutralised them without getting Mara killed, you'll finish the mission. (Yes, I know she's supposedly "immortal" given how she survives Gabe's MULTIPLE headshots in the past two assassination attempts, but apparently she's a normal human for now) Trivia *This is the first and only mission in The Omega Strain to feature the USAS-12 automatic assault shotgun, which Gabe previously used against Erich Rhoemer and Jason Chance. The latter is even mentioned in the weapon's description. **However, the USAS-12 can also be acquired through the magic box glitch, or using cheat codes. *This is the only bonus mission that allows you to continue even if stealth is compromised. *This is one of the few missions in the Syphon Filter series where you have to rescue an antagonistic character. *Gabe claims he will not use lethal force unless he knows Niculescu is behind the Syphon Filter fiasco but it is possible to kill every person in the mission without failing it. *It is possible to nail the two guards who patrol the staircase area with a double headshot. *This is the only bonus mission in The Omega Strain to finish with a cutscene that continues from the player's actual position. The remaining bonus missions' cutscenes all cut back to IPCA headquarters. *This is the only bonus mission where you can actually take weapons from enemies. *It is also the only bonus mission where dead bodies disappear. *This is the only mission in The Omega Strain where players can assume Gabe's role. Goofs Continuity *Some enemies may equip flak jackets when the player attempts the mission for the first time, but when the mission restarts, they somehow lose their armour. Factual errors *Gabe is holding a pistol in the ending cutscene, despite having a sniper rifle and taser for the rest of the mission. Miscellaneous *Although Mara was portrayed as somehow able to shrug off headshots in Syphon Filter and the third game, she is somehow shown to be a normal mortal being, who can be killed with bullets. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions